


fancyman

by kylorithic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - New Girl Fusion, Ben is 39, Breeding kink if you squint, Car Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Inspired by New Girl (TV 2011), Porn With Very Little Plot, Rey is 26, idk - Freeform, parent/teacher to lovers, single dad ben solo in the house, they argue a lot and then make out, they do it in a tesla y'all, this was mostly written for the smut so excuse my attempt at some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorithic/pseuds/kylorithic
Summary: Rey blinks, once then twice, confused as to how they got to this point. She was just arguing with him about how his antiquated thoughts of which classroom activities should be given priority were, in her exact words,utter horse crap. She called him anidiot. She hasn’t washed her hair in three days. Her shoes are knock-off Keds from Walmart.She’s wearing overalls.“I’m sorry, what?” she asks.Ben, for his part, looks just as put together as he always does. “I asked if you wanted to get dinner tomorrow night. Seeing as how passionate you are about arts and crafts, I assume that food is something that you also consider important?”The asshole issmirking.or a fic inspired by season 1, episode 17 of new girl.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 316
Collections: Who's that ship? It's Reylo!





	fancyman

**Author's Note:**

> here is my contribution to the lovely new girl exchange! it was a lot of fun writing this and i kind of got carried away with it, lengthwise. hope you all enjoy!
> 
> *edited on 12/07, because uploading without a beta is not smart. haha.

The email is innocent enough.

It arrives in Rey’s inbox on a Thursday morning. Rey, who is still waiting for her caramel frappachino to kick in, reads it through tired eyes as she gets settled into her classroom for the day.

_Miss Johnson,_

_I’m Benjamin Solo, Claire’s father. I would like to set up a meeting to discuss my daughter’s schoolwork. Let me know if tomorrow afternoon works._

_Sincerely,_

_Benjamin Solo_

Rey’s used to getting these sorts of emails from parents all the time. She’s not sure if it’s because of the private school setting or just that sixth grade parents seem to be more concerned about their children’s education than other grades, but she gets one like it at _least_ once a week. Most of the time, however, the emails are a lot more detailed and, dare she say, _excited?_ Parents really love to overuse exclamation points, in her opinion. 

This one, though, is short, sweet and to the point. She can admire someone who doesn’t beat around the bush. She fires off a quick reply, letting him know that he can stop by after school to meet with her in his classroom if he likes.

And that, she thinks, is _that_.

——

Rey’s in her classroom the next day, working through a stack of papers on the themes of _A Wrinkle In Time,_ when there’s a sudden knock on the door. She normally leaves her door open due to the fact that her classroom tends to get stuffy, especially after a long day of having a bunch of kids in her class who are just learning what deodorant is. 

She looks up, expecting to see a student or maybe even a fellow teacher, but it is very distinctly not _either_ of those options.

The first thought she has is that the guy is tall, almost _too_ tall. He’s also big _,_ especially when he’s framed by the doorway, which he makes looks small in comparison. He’s wearing a fitted grey suit, perfectly tailored in a way that makes his shoulders look _massive_ and she can’t help but notice how the buttons on his shirt seem to be just on the cusp of bursting from the fabric.

Her mouth, suddenly, feels _very_ dry.

The man is older than she is by at least a decade, if the greying hair at the edges of his temples is anything to go by. Rey’s never had a particular attraction to older guys but she might need to reevaluate that opinion, especially if this is the type of guy she's missing out on.

“Miss Johnson?” His voice is deep and she instantly feels it in her chest.

“Can I help you?” God, why was her voice so _high?_

“I’m Benjamin Solo, Claire’s dad?" he inquires, walking further into the classroom. "I emailed you yesterday.”

Standing up from behind her desk, she takes a deep breath in an attempt to get herself under control. She’s a professional. “Yes, of course, nice to meet you, would you like to -"

“I’m just going to get to the point,” he tells her very matter-of-factly, cutting her off in the process. Any sort of residual attraction that Rey had to the guy seemingly disappears in a puff of smoke. “Claire’s going to be using the hour usually set aside for art to work on her other subjects. She’ll have a tutor coming in.”

Rey lets out a huff of surprised laughter. This guy _couldn’t_ be serious. “I’m sorry, you can’t just decide to change my curriculum.”

“I’m not,” he replies, shooting her a look like she’s some sort of idiot and her blood begins to boil. “I’m merely changing Claire’s schedule for the day.”

“Mr. Solo, your daughter -“

“Ben,” he interrupts.

She stares at him for a moment, the argument she was riling up for suddenly put on pause. “What?”

“You can call me Ben. Mr. Solo’s my father,” he explains.

“Um, okay, well, as I was saying, Claire really enjoys art hour, she’s actually one of my best students.” Rey would never say that any of her students are untalented, per say, but there are definitely some that outshine the rest when it comes to the more artistic aspects of her class. Ben’s daughter just so happens to be one of them.

Ben, on the other hand, seems like he couldn’t care _less_ about this information, if the way he brushes it off seems to be any indication. “That’s great, but she needs to focus on more serious subjects.”

“Art _is_ a serious subject!” she practically shrieks, suddenly enraged by the fact that he doesn’t seem to be understanding at all what she’s trying to tell him. Either that, or he’s purposely ignoring it in favor of whatever opinion he has in that thick head of his.

“She can have time for art once she gets into a good college,” he tells her, like it’s logical and _makes sense._

“She’s _eleven.”_

Ben shrugs. “All the more time for her to build up her math abilities.”

Her hands ball into fists at her sides but Ben doesn’t seem to notice, which is a good thing, because she's not sure she'd be able to hold herself back. Rey has never wanted to punch someone as much as she wants to punch this man at this moment. “You can’t be serious.”

“Why wouldn’t I be serious?” he asks, confused and Rey can do nothing but gape at him like a fish. “Math is something that she can get a head start in, something that can put her ahead of her fellow students. I’m just doing what I think is best for her.”

Before she can stop herself, she’s barking out a harsh laugh that seems to catch Ben off guard, if the slight furrow of his brow is any indication. “That’s utter _horse_ crap.”

The furrow deepens even further. “ _Excuse_ me?”

“Are you an _idiot_? I can’t believe you’re coming into my classroom with your - your _antiquated_ ideas about my curriculum,” she argues, riled up all of a sudden by the _audacity_ of this entire conversation. 

“It’s not antiquated,” he replies and if she wasn’t so pissed, she might have caught the slight hurt in his voice.

“Art is a very important subject that allows _my_ students to express their emotions in a way that might be easier for them than voicing those thoughts out loud,” she explains. “It’s people like _you_ who are trying to take away that outlet for children, who are trying to dampen their creative spirit!”

“That doesn’t even make -“

“Have you even asked Claire about what she wants?” Rey demands, not giving him a chance to argue.

“I explained to her the situation,” Ben bites out, shoulders tense as he glares at her.

“But did you ask her?” 

He doesn’t answer for a moment, but she notices the way his jaw moves ever so slightly, as if he’s trying to find the right words to say. Rey would bet everything in her wallet right now (which isn’t much considering - she might have, like, twenty bucks if she’s lucky) that he _hasn’t_ bothered to ask his daughter about what she really wants to do - which is _just_ like an entitled parent.

He lets out a harsh breath through his nose after a moment of tense silence. “Listen, Miss Johnson, I appreciate your concern about my daughter, but as her father, I believe it’s ultimately _my_ decision on deciding what’s best for her. She _is_ going to be having a tutor during art hour and I’ll see to it that the principal is informed.”

Before she has a chance to answer or argue with him some more, he’s turning on his heel and marching out of her classroom without so much as a goodbye. Rey only has one thought as he disappears out of the door.

How the _fuck_ is she going to explain this to Poe?

——

Poe Dameron is the only boss that Rey has ever had in her life that doesn’t actually _feel_ like a boss. He’s not that much older than Rey, but has been principal of Chandrila Prep Academy for as long as she has been a teacher. He’s good with both the staff and the students and parents seem to adore him. He’s also a huge fan of Taco Tuesday at the Mexican restaurant down the street from the school and Rey has personally seen him take down an entire platter of tacos without so much as batting an eyelash. He’s more a friend than a principal, if she had to explain it to someone, and she’s always been grateful for that.

Except for maybe right this second.

“What do you mean I have to apologize?!”

Poe looks up at her from behind his desk, his face pinched in slight annoyance. Ever since he called her to his office, a mere _twenty minutes_ after her stupid meeting with Ben Jerkface Solo, Rey has been teetering with anxiety. 

“It means exactly that,” he tells her. “You need to contact the guy and make peace.”

“So you’re just giving into his demands? Just like that?”

Poe rubs his temples with his fingers, looking like he’d rather be anywhere than having this conversation right now. “He’s not some sort of _kidnapper,_ Rey. He’s a dad who wants his kid to have some extra tutoring time.”

“Why can’t he make it happen after school then? Why during my class period? Why during art?!” 

“Rey, the guy is the biggest donor to the school,” he explains, as if the _duh_ at the end of the sentence is implied. Rey knows that the school is mostly funded by donors, with it being a private institution, but she has never bothered to really get involved when stuff like that is discussed with her colleagues. She just wanted to focus on teaching her kids and now that ideal is seemingly biting her in the metaphorical ass.

“So what? That automatically gives him a free pass to be a dick and boss everyone around?”

“ _No,”_ Poe grits out. “But it does mean that we have to...well, we gotta be nice to the guy.”

She gapes at him. “What?! That’s bullshit.”

“He single handedly funded the library renovation last year, Rey,” he argues, as if that is a good enough reason for someone to tell her how to do her job. “And we’re counting on his contribution this year to get the pool installed for the next school year.”

“This is some sick, _capitalistic_ -“

“Listen, blame the fact that getting funding for education is like pulling teeth on a shark,” Poe interrupts, voice sounding tired and annoyed, like he’d rather be finished with this conversation already. “As much as I know you hate doing it, you have to make amends.”

“Are you implying I never apologize?” Rey asks, glaring at him.

“I’m implying that you’re a stubborn ass sometimes. And that’s coming from a place of love.” The bastard has the _gall_ to place his hand over his heart while he shoots her the biggest puppy eyes she’s ever seen him give.

“ _Fine,”_ she bites out, arms crossed over her chest. “But I’m going to hate myself the entire time.”

Poe looks like he wants to kiss her. _“_ You’re a scholar and a saint and I am ever so thankful, Miss Johnson.”

“Literally fuck off,” she calls over her shoulder, already half way out of his office.

“Still your boss!” he shouts after her.

“Point still stands!”

——

Rey feels like she has smoke coming out of her ears as she stomps her way through the parking lot.

As a younger teacher, she’s had to deal with her fair share of parents who think that they can do her job better than her. It’s mostly a byproduct of people who believe that their child is the next Bill Gates or Elon Musk and is destined for more than Chandrila Prep Academy.

(Sometimes, she gets a little jealous that these kids have people in their lives who are actually invested in their education, people who care to the point of _insanity_.)

Usually, she can handle these interactions with no issues at all, but something about Ben Solo makes all of her well-practiced charm go out the window. The guy is an arrogant, know-it-all, pompous, _smug_ -

Rey’s thoughts of how much Ben Solo is full of himself are cut short when she suddenly arrives at her car, only to notice it _very obviously_ slumping on one side.

“Shit, shit, _shit,”_ she mutters to herself, giving the flattened tire a kick for good measure. _Of course_ this would happen on today of all days, when all she wants to do is go home and hate-watch _90 Day Fiancé_ while stuffing her face with leftover Thai food. She doesn’t even have a spare tire in her trunk due to the fact that she was lazy and forgot to replace it after the last time she got a flat, which was six months ago but it's _fine._

She starts running through her list of options: Poe would surely give her a ride, but it’s already later in the afternoon and he hardly ever stays past three on Fridays; Rose Tico, her closest friend at the school and roommate, is _also_ an option, but she had some sort of teacher’s seminar today and wouldn’t be back to their apartment until around six -

She was going to have to call a tow and that was going to be a pain in the ass, because her monthly budget did _not_ factor in shit like this. Pulling out her phone, she whispers a silent goodbye to the weekly all-you-can-sushi dates she has with Rose and all those delicious little rolls.

“Having car trouble?”

Rey lets out a surprised yelp, nearly tossing her phone in the air as she spins around to see Ben Solo standing there, hands buried in his pockets as he eyes her car behind her. She can’t help the glare she shoots him, crossing her arms over her chest as she stares him down.

“It’s fine, it’s just a flat tire,” she explains, voice short.

Ben, for his part, seems completely unfazed by her attitude, tilting his head slightly in the semblance of a nod. “Need help changing it?”

 _God, what is this guy’s deal_? she thinks. He clearly can’t get the hint that she wants absolutely nothing to do with him right now and the implication that she can’t handle this on her own? The fucking _nerve._

“ _No,_ I am perfectly capable of changing my own tire, thank you very much," Rey informs him, her nose jutted in the air. "Just because I’m a woman doesn’t mean you can _diminish_ me to a stereotype!” 

“I wasn’t trying to offend you,” he replies, again the picture of perfect composure, and it drives her _nuts_. “I just wanted to offer my help, that’s all.”

“Don’t need it,” she huffs. She turns back to her phone, praying that her service doesn't give out as she tries to google local towing services. “I don’t have a spare anyways, so if you wouldn’t mind -“

“Oh, let me call a tow for you," he interrupts, as if that's what she was looking to get from him.

Rey shakes her head. “I really don’t need -“

He gives a small wave of his hand. “It’s fine. I know a guy and he owes me a favor anyways.”

“I said I don’t _need -"_

But Ben already has his phone out, the gadget looking tiny in his, frankly, _giant_ looking hands. Rey can’t help the way her gaze lingers on the length of his fingers as he quickly types out a message to someone, the phone letting out a small _swoosh_ as he presumably presses send.

“He’ll be here in ten minutes,” he informs her and Rey snaps her focus back to his face, where she swears there’s the hint of amusement gracing his features. 

“How much do I owe you?” she asks, voice harsher than she intends.

“I told you, Miss Johnson,” he replies with a shrug, sliding the phone back into inside pocket of his suit jacket, “He owes me a favor.”

Rey’s not used to charity, doesn’t _like_ being given hand outs, so she can’t help the small flare of anger that rises up in her at his insistence on getting her a tow. The need to lash out and prove that she doesn’t _need_ his help is on the tip of her tongue, anger poised to strike - she should just let him have it right here in the parking lot.

But she also really, _really_ enjoys all-you-can sushi Saturdays.

“Uh,” she starts, sounding flustered to her own ears. “Thanks.”

He doesn’t reply, merely nods, but Rey can’t help but notice how pleased he looks with himself. They stand there in awkward silence for a moment, Rey unsure what to say while Ben just loiters, looking as casually confident as he can. It’s almost annoying how easy that seems to come to him. But, Rey thinks, if she also had a shit ton of money to pay for an entire library renovation, she’d probably feel the same.

She wonders what this means for the whole _gotta apologize to the asshole dad_ plan that she was dreading. Should she just bite the bullet now and get it over with? The guy called a tow for her, after she called him idiot to his face, so what did that say about her? Was _she_ the bad guy here? Was it a weird tactic to try to prove that he’s the bigger person, that he’s able to let the past die or whatever stupid hippie crap Poe likes to spout sometimes in staff meetings? That he's _better_ than her?

The problem is Rey doesn’t _feel_ like apologizing. Not yet, at least. She wants to stew in her annoyance and anger for a bit and then maybe send a perfectly crafted email three days from now.

“Why are you still here?” she asks.

Ben glances at her, almost as if he’s surprised that she’s speaking to him. “Um, waiting for the tow truck?”

She resists the urge to roll her eyes. “No, I mean at the school. You were in my classroom an hour ago, why haven’t you left yet?”

“Oh.” He glances down at his shoes, shiny ones that probably cost more than Rey’s entire monthly rent. “Claire has debate after school on Fridays. I figured I would just wait so I could drive her home instead of her having to take the bus.”

It’s a weirdly sweet sentiment that doesn’t exactly fit the picture of _controlling father_ that she has in her head, so Rey says nothing. Again, they stand there, stewing in the awkwardness of the entire situation, and Rey wonders if it's rude if she just waits inside her car for the tow to arrive.

“Are you free tomorrow night?” he asks, seemingly out of the blue, jolting her from her thoughts.

“Free tomorrow?” she asks, wondering what this has to do with anything. 

“For dinner?”

Rey blinks, once then twice, confused as to how they got to this point. She was _just_ arguing with him about how his antiquated thoughts of which classroom activities should be given priority were, in her exact words, _utter horse crap._ She called him an _idiot._ She hasn’t washed her hair in three days. Her shoes are knock-off Keds from Walmart.

She’s wearing _overalls._

“I’m sorry, what?” she asks.

Ben, for his part, looks just as put together as he always does. “I asked if you wanted to get dinner tomorrow night. Seeing as how passionate you are about arts and crafts, I assume that food is something that you also consider important?”

The asshole is _smirking._

“I don’t - are you asking me out?” she asks, because there’s no way in hell that this is happening. Did she inhale paint fumes by accident? Did she fall asleep at her desk and this is a weird fever dream brought on by the fact that she _ate_ the macaroni salad from the cafeteria for lunch?

“Yes, I guess I am,” he answers, voice as smooth and sure as it’s been for the past twenty minutes. 

Again, she’s wearing _overalls._

“You’re not serious,” she asks, slightly hysterical as a giggle escapes her.

Ben’s smirk merely widens. “You’ll come to find that I’m not very good at joking, Miss Johnson.”

Rey’s nearly positive that she’s gaping at him, mouth attempting to form a semblance of words. She’s never been so caught off guard in her entire life, she’s sure of it, but her brain is struggling to understand how they got from arguing with each other about his daughter’s path in life to _this._

(Oh fuck, this guy is a _parent.)_

 _“_ I don’t -“

“Look, you don’t have to answer right now,” he interrupts, because of course he does, the _prick._ “You have my email, feel free to respond whenever you’ve made up your mind.”

 _Like I would ever date a dick like you,_ Rey thinks to herself, but she can’t find it in herself to voice it out loud for some reason. She’s not sure where the hesitation is coming from, but she wonders if it has to do with the fact that she hasn’t been asked out in nearly a year and has sort of forgotten how this process works.

“I can be patient, Miss Johnson,” he merely replies, keeping his gaze locked on hers. “Especially when it comes to things that I want.”

The sudden swoop of heat she feels low in her belly is unexpected and when he looks back up at her, Rey can’t help but glance at his lips. It’s not - she can’t _help it,_ okay? She looks away when she sees the corners of his mouth creep up in a ghost of a smile when he undoubtedly realizes what she’s doing.

She’s not the most subtle person, she’ll admit.

She’s saved from explaining herself as the tow truck pulls into the parking lot, engine loud. It stops right next to them and a large man with shaggy hair gets out, greeting Ben with a wide smile. Rey quickly attempts to get her breathing under control, nearly positive that her face is red from how hot she feels. She hears the two men conversing with each other, the taller man letting out a bark of laughter at something Ben said. It’s odd seeing him interact with someone who isn’t actively looking for a fight, almost like he’s a normal guy.

“I have to go,” Ben calls out to her, shaking her out of her thoughts. “Claire should be getting out soon, but Chewie here will take good care of you.”

The taller man, presumably Chewie, gives her a welcoming smile before he turns to pull some stuff out of the truck to get started. 

She finally manages to find her voice, sounding almost small. She immediately hates herself for it. “Um, thanks again.”

Ben smiles at her, a real one this time, and _oh._

_Oh no._

“I look forward to hearing from you,” he tells her, throwing her one final glance over his shoulder before he disappears behind the tow truck, presumably to meet up with his daughter.

Rey stands in the middle of the parking lot for what feels like an entirety, staring at where Chewie is hooking up her car to the back of his truck but not really focusing, wishing she could just scream at the top of her lungs in frustration. Instead, she finally takes a breath and tells herself that there will be time for screaming later, when she’s back at her apartment and won’t be judged for looking like some unhinged lunatic.

If she’s more quiet on the ride back to her apartment with the tow truck, answers more short than necessary, well - 

That’s nobody’s problem but hers.

——

Like most difficult decisions in her life, Rey turns to her usual coping method: hanging out with Rose Tico, and getting plastered on two-buck chuck.

“The guy’s a _dick_ ,” Rey groans, shoving another bite of pizza into her mouth.

Rose vehemently nods her head in agreement. “ _T_ _otal_ asshole.”

“Who the fuck doesn’t like _art_?” Rey continues around a mouthful of pepperoni and pineapple. “What did crayons ever do to him? Does he have no artistic talent whatsoever and is taking it out on his much more talented daughter?”

“He probably can’t even draw a stick figure,” Rose replies, handing her a napkin as a dollop of marinara sauce lands on her lap. 

“Thank you, _thank you._ ” Rey’s not even sure if she’s responding to Rose’s sentiment or her thoughtfulness, but the point stands either way. She smears the red stain on her sweats into a bigger circle of mess and just sighs. “I just - it’s weird, right? Like him asking me out after I chewed him out for being a shitty parent?”

“It’s definitely not a _normal_ reaction, but maybe he’s into that.”

“What a fucking _weirdo,”_ Rey mutters, giving up on saving her sweats and just accepting her fate as a magnet for pizza stains as she notices another spot near her ankle.

“But…” Rose trails off, sounding unsure for the first time tonight since Rey arrived at home and announced that they were getting _god damned shitfaced._

“What?”

“Would it be such a bad idea?”

Rey wonders if she hit her head sometime between the fourth glass of wine and the third slice of pizza. “I’m sorry, I think I might be too drunk to understand what’s happening.”

“I mean, you told me yourself, you thought he was hot -“

She sputters. “That was admitted in _drunk confidence._ “

“- and it’s been a while since you’ve been on a date -“

“Because I’ve been busy being an independent person!”

“- and I didn’t want to say it, but maybe hooking up with a hot, older guy is just what you need right now.” Rose finishes off her explanation with a shrug, as if it’s the most logical thing for Rey to do, to just go off and have sex with a guy she’s not sure she even _likes._

Rey feels like she’s lost total control of this entire conversation. “What is happening. _”_

“If anything, the hate sex would probably be good.”

“ _Oh my god._ ” Yeah, this train has definitely veered off course.

“I’m making good points.” Rose sounds way too smug for someone who’s nearly drunk a whole bottle of wine to herself and is currently laying on the floor instead of sitting on their comfy couch. “Don’t be mad because I’m smart.”

“I’m not calling you stupid, but I’m just extremely confused about how we went from talking about how much an asshole this guy is to you trying to convince me to fuck him.” Rey can feel the beginnings of a headache and she really should start drinking some water. 

Instead, she takes another swig of her wine.

Rose pokes her thigh with her foot from her position on the floor. “Come on, Rey, you can’t tell me that you’re not curious.”

And, well, Rose isn’t _wrong._ It’s not like the idea hasn’t crossed her mind a few times ever since Ben walked into her classroom for their meeting. How could it not? She’s never gone into a parent meeting thinking that she’s potentially going to come out with a date on the other side, so the fact that it took that turn threw her for a loop. She had spent all afternoon while calling up tire shops to get the best quote for a new tire, her mind in a weird haze, trying to figure out if what she was feeling was rage or excitement.

She’s still not entirely sure, to be honest.

“I mean, sure, maybe a little, but that doesn’t mean anything,” she replies honestly.

“I would argue that it means everything,” Rose practically sings. Without being able to see her face, Rey can picture the knowing smirk on Rose’s face. 

“You seem to really want to argue with me right now,” she mumbles in response, rolling her eyes.

“I just want you to have _fun._ You never have fun.”

Rey snorts. “I’m having fun right now.”

Another poke of her thigh, this one more aggressive than the last. “I mean fun with someone that could end with you getting railed into next Tuesday.”

“Rose!” She can’t help the bark of laughter that escapes her. Rose has never been one to shy away from being honest and Rey will always admire her for that, even if it leads to embarrassment on her part most of the time. “Besides, he’s a parent.”

“And? What’s the problem? There’s nothing in the rules that say you can’t.”

Rey feels her eyebrows jump to nearly her hairline and she leans over their edge of the couch to fix Rose with a pointed look. “What parent are you trying to date?”

“This isn’t about me,” Rose replies with a dismissive wave of her hand and Rey opens her mouth to argue before she continues. “Just...promise me you’ll think about it.”

“Fine,” she bites out. “But only if you tell me what parent you got the hots for.”

“God, you’re nosy.”

Rey throws a pepperoni at her friend’s head. “You fucking started it!”

Rose lets out a squawk of protest. “If I wake up tomorrow with pizza in my hair, I swear to god -“

The rest of her sentence gets drowned out by the sound of Rey’s laughter echoing in the living room.

—-

Later, much later -

Rose is softly snoring on the armchair in the corner of the room, a throw blanket haphazardly wrapped around her shoulders. The pizza box is still open on the coffee table in front of them. The empty bottles of wine have rolled away and Rey is sure she’s going to have to find them tomorrow morning hidden beneath the couch. The only light in the room comes from the looping Netflix screensaver on the small television until Rey pulls out her phone and holds it close to her face. 

She doesn’t look at the time, too afraid that if she does, she’ll lose her nerve. She knows it's late, too late to be emailing the parent of one of her students. She’s still on the cusp of being drunk and if this bites her in the ass later, she’ll just blame it on the alcohol.

(Oh god, now the song is stuck in her head.)

She pulls open her email app, scrolling to where BENJAMIN SOLO is written in big, bold letters in her inbox. It takes her a few minutes to type something that makes sense and before she thinks too much about it, she presses send.

The response is nearly immediate. 

_I’ll pick you up at eight._

_Ben_

—-

The entirety of the next day, Rey feels like she’s going to pop out of her skin.

She can’t remember a time she was ever this nervous for something, let alone a date with a man that she’s not entirely sure she even _likes_. She had stared at her phone for a long while, after she finally woke up with a pounding headache, as if it would help her emailed response suddenly change or disappear. 

There was no way he was serious, right? 

She contemplates that question as she fumbles through her normal weekend routine - she showers, brushes her teeth, eats enough Fruity Pebbles to make a small child sick, and then does some grading. It helps her keep herself from doing something stupid, like emailing back and asking for clarification in a way to surely make her seem either desperate or stupid. The last thing she needed to ask was _are you fucking sure about this????_

Dates have always been simple, _easy_ , something that she did for fun sometimes.

But this?

Benjamin Solo seems to enjoy putting her on edge and she’s already annoyed.

Rose seems to catch onto her mood, but decides not to comment on it, if only to save herself from being on the other end of one of Rey’s impassioned rants. She had already nearly squealed in delight when Rey had admitted that she had agreed to Ben’s proposal, mostly because Rey couldn’t figure a way out of explaining away why she wouldn’t be holing up in her room to watch _The Crown_ like she normally did on Saturdays. 

(“I knew it, I fucking _knew_ it.”

“Oh, shut up, no one likes a bragger.”

“Who knew it would take a guy with greying hair to get you to end your dryspell.”

“I said _shut up._ ”)

Rey doesn’t normally get so worked up before a date, not wanting to get her hopes up in the fear that it's all some cruel joke. Something about Ben, though, makes her want to try, if only a bit. She has a feeling that he has something planned that isn’t like her normal Tinder dates, something more _polished and mature._

The last date she went on involved getting drunk at an Applebee’s and then making out in the back of an Uber at the end of the night. She wore jeans and a nice sweater, for fuck’s sake. She’s not even sure if she owns an outfit that doesn’t scream _“I teach middle schoolers for a living and enjoy a good polka dot!”_

Reluctantly, she asks for Rose’s help, who is all too eager to help raid her closet for a suitable outfit to wear. She manages to dig out a black cocktail dress that Rey had buried behind her collection of novelty sweaters. It’s short, cutting off _way_ before her knees, and the back dips low enough that she won’t be able to wear a bra with it. Rey can’t even remember the reason why she _bought_ it, maybe for a New Year’s party? Or maybe Rose got it for her birthday one year in an attempt to make her look less like Ms. Frizzle?

After getting the outfit situated, Rose plops her down at her vanity and begins to work her magic on her hair. She pulls out Rey’s signature top bun and curls it in a way that makes Rey’s hair fall in soft waves around her face. Next comes some mascara, a little bit of blush, and a pop of gloss on her lips.

“Ta-da!” Rose sings, waving her hands in the air like a demented jazz dancer as Rey finally gets a chance to look at herself in the mirror.

“Okay, so maybe I can clean up pretty well,” she mumbles to herself, smoothing down the front of her dress. It really is short.

“You look hot, okay,” Rose assures her. “You’re definitely getting laid.”

“Rose!” Rey shrieks, spinning around to shoot her friend a sharp glare. “I didn’t say I was going to sleep with him!”

Rose doesn’t bother with a response, just rolls her eyes as she ushers Rey out into the living room where she’ll wait until Ben shows up. It’s awkward, sitting there on their couch in the sexiest thing that she has ever worn and feeling like a different person altogether. 

She glances down at her phone as Rose moves about in the kitchen behind her, singing some Bruno Mars song. It’s still a few minutes before Ben’s supposed to pick her up and he definitely strikes her as the type of person who is _always_ punctual. 

As if he read her mind, there’s a knock on the apartment door at precisely eight o’clock. Rey shushes Rose over her shoulder as the other girl practically _squeals_ in delight for her. The last thing she needs is to be embarrassed before this date even begun. She takes a deep breath, fluffing the curls around her face one last time before swinging the door open.

“Hello,” Rey greets, slightly breathless for some reason. She takes a moment to appreciate Ben's outfit, a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath. He looks classy and sophisticated. Also, very expensive. Rey feels a little cheap in her Forever 21 cocktail dress.

“Hi,” he quietly replies, eyes wide as he looks her up and down. “You look amazing.”

“Oh, thank you." And, fuck, she's blushing, all insecurities about her outfit gone with three simple words. “You too. I mean, you look amazingly handsome. Or just handsome.”

Wow, she didn't even need Rose for the embarrassment factor and she hears her roommate giggling from somewhere behind her. Rey flashes Ben a tight smile, squeezing past him - oh, he even _smells_ expensive - into the hall and shutting the door a little harsher than she means to.

"Everything okay?" he asks, peering at her curiously.

She shakes her head. "Just, you know, _roommates_."

Actually, he probably _doesn't_ know. Ben seems like the kind of rich person who has never had to deal with living with another person that wasn't some sort of significant other, has probably never had to share anything with anyone in his _life._

He does let out a huff of air that could be mistaken for a laugh, but Rey is too busy staring at the lapel of his jacket to see.

"Shall we?" he asks, gesturing to the empty hallway down to the elevator.

"Lead the way!"

Seriously, what is _wrong_ with her?

——

Dinner, it turns out, is a small Italian restaurant not too far from Rey’s apartment. Despite her initial fear that Ben was going to take her to a place that only served plates the size of quarters and had no prices on the menu, _Maz’s_ turns out to be just a normal looking restaurant with _normal_ sized plates of pasta.

Rey tries her best not to _inhale_ her lasagna, but she hasn’t eaten since breakfast and she can only hold back her ravenous tendencies for so long before she’s staring at an empty plate and Ben’s small, pleased smile as he eyes her across the table.

Ben, for his part, is polite and cordial, nothing at all like the demanding asshole he was yesterday in her classroom. Dare she say, he’s actually _charming._ Rey finds herself blushing more than once at a compliment he manages to work into conversation and his smile is _very nice._ She learns that he works for some big accounting firm downtown, a First Order Industries, and that his favorite color is blue, he is allergic to strawberries, and doesn't understand the hype around the PS5 coming out next week.

Dinner seems to fly by and then they’re suddenly walking down a mostly empty street towards his car. The conversation is pretty light - they mostly discuss the weather and the upcoming school dance that Ben tells her that Claire is _ecstatic_ about - before it veers more serious.

“Why are you so adamant about the whole tutoring thing?” The question has been on her mind all night and despite the fact that she’s having a good time, she still can’t forget about he guy being kind of a hardass dad. “I’m not lying when I say that Claire is the best student when it comes to art, she has a real talent.”

Ben’s quiet for a moment, looking down at his shoes as they make their way from the restaurant to the parking structure down the block. She wonders if he’s going to bother answering her or if they’re going to end up arguing in the middle of the street.

“My parents -,” he starts, hesitancy in his voice. “Growing up, they were hardly ever around. They had me young and I think they both were just so focused on their careers, they kind of just...brushed me aside.”

Rey feels a pang in her heart at the admission, knowing all too well the feeling of being put last. 

“I don’t think they meant anything by it,” he continues, focus still on the pavement in front of them, almost as if he’s afraid of looking at her. “I was a pretty independent kid, so it wasn’t too far of a stretch to assume that I would be able to get on by myself.”

Ben lets out another sigh. “I got involved in the wrong crowd in high school and did some stuff I wasn’t too proud of, and I just remember thinking as I got older that maybe I would have been better off if my parents had just _cared._ ”

She bites back the _at least you had parents_ on the tip of her tongue, not really feeling like starting any sort of disagreement. Not tonight, at least. Instead, she tries to give another angle. “Listen, I’m not a parent, but I would like to think that if I had a kid who was _really_ interested in something, I would do everything in my power to make sure she got to do it.”

Ben finally looks up at her, the slight frustration evident in his eyes. “And then with her mom out of the picture, I can’t - I just want her to _succeed_.”

“Letting her do art isn’t going to stop her from being successful, Ben,” she retorts.

He rolls his eyes, but there’s a smile starting to form on her face. “You can’t know that.”

“No one does.” She laughs, throwing out her arms. “That’s the beauty of life.”

Her actions get the result she was hoping for, Ben letting out a small laugh through his nose. She wonders what a full laugh would look like on him.

“I’ll talk to her.”

Rey elbows him in the side, but is overjoyed on the inside that he finally got him to see reason. “See? Was that so hard?”

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” he tells her and Rey feels her face warm. He's quiet for a moment, before - “Can I admit something?” 

She nods, hoping her face isn’t as red as she’s nearly positive that it is.

“I was actually surprised you said yes.” He suddenly sounds shy and it makes something flutter underneath her ribs.

“Really? You seemed pretty confident that I would.” She remembers the confident swagger he had when he told her to email him, how he looked like he was on the verge of _winking_ at her as he walked away. Rey couldn’t actually remember the last time a guy had asked her out without looking like he wanted to piss himself.

“Consider that being hopefully optimistic,” Ben admits. “It’s not a normal habit of mine.”

“What? Asking out your daughter’s teachers?” she teases.

“Asking out _anyone,_ really.”

 _That_ catches her off-guard, the sudden honesty in his voice. Ben also struck her as the type of guy who asked people out all the time and who probably had dates lined up for the week. “Oh.”

“I’m not very...good at this dating stuff. My confidence seems to only extend to the boardroom at work and then after that, well…” he trails off, giving her a sheepish look.

“Well, you had me fooled.”

“That’s a relief. Claire likes to say that I’m an emotionally stunted giraffe.”

“Kids are harsh.” As someone who has to deal with them for eight hours a day, five days a week, she knows first hand how harsh they can really be. Not _all_ of them enjoy her bright clothes and sunny disposition. “But they’re honest, can’t fault her for that.”

“She’s not too far off, anyways, I know I could use some work when it comes to socializing.”

Rey smirks. “She’s a smart kid.”

“Don’t I know it,” Ben replies, but there’s a soft smile on his face and Rey is overwhelmed by the sudden need she has to kiss him. 

She restrains herself, if only for the moment. “But you’re doing pretty well right now.” 

“Good to hear I haven’t completely fucked this up.”

“Still got time,” she sing-songs and Ben lets out another small huff of amusement. “What made you change your mind, then?”

“About what?”

“Dating.”

He shrugs. “I don’t know what it was, but there was something about you that instantly made me want to try.”

“Let me guess, it was because I called you an idiot,” she teases, shooting him a small grin.

Ben pretends like he’s thinking for a moment, grow furrowed in concentration. “I was going to say the paint-stained overalls, but we can go with your idea.”

She gasps, giving him a playful shove. Surprisingly, he hardly moves. “They have a lot of pockets, they’re practical!”

“Of course they are,” he replies, face the picture of seriousness, but she can see the hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

“Okay, _mister-all-I-own-are-Armani-suits._ ”

“This is Tom Ford,” he deadpans.

Rey can’t stop the groan that escapes her as she throws her hands up in exasperation. ”Bloody hell, do you even own a pair of jeans?”

This time, he really _does_ smile. 

——

The drive back to her apartment is quiet, but not in a way that leaves Rey feeling awkward. It's a comfortable silence, sometimes interrupted by the sound of the turn signal. Ben’s car is, of course, a Tesla because it would only make sense for a guy like him to drive some sort of crazy smart, environmentally friendly, _expensive_ car that can drive by itself. She gets the feeling that he's resisting the urge to put his hand on her thigh, if the flexing of his right hand every so often is anything to go by. Thankfully, Ben keeps his hand on the wheel, occasionally shooting her looks when they stop at red lights that makes her feel hot all over. 

Rose did say that she was going to get laid and maybe, _maybe_ , she was right.

They pull up in the empty parking lot behind Rey’s apartment not too long after and they sit there for a moment as Ben shuts the car off.

“So, um, this was nice -“ she starts, not sure if he's going to walk her to her door or make her get out or _what,_ but Ben is suddenly reaching across the center console, hand coming up to pull her to him as he captures her mouth in a fierce kiss. It catches her off guard, but she quickly gets with the program, kissing him back as she cradles his face with her palm.

For a guy who doesn’t date, Ben can sure as hell kiss.

He pulls away and Rey, before she can stop herself, attempts to chase his mouth. Ben smiles, a full grin, and her stomach flutters. “I’ve been wanting to do that all night,” he confesses.

“Yeah,” she whispers back. “Me too.”

“So, I guess I can call you sometime this week? If that’s okay with you, of course. I’d understand if you didn’t want to do this -“

Rey realizes that he’s trying to be a gentleman right now, trying to give her an easy out. But after making out with him, after realizing how attracted she is to him, after deciding that maybe he’s just a dad trying to do his _best,_ she’s determined to end this night with more than just a good kiss. 

Before she can think too much about it, Rey finds herself climbing over the center console, careful not to hit the fancy screen smack in the middle of the dashboard. 

Ben’s Tesla is not the most ideal location for what they’re doing, but she’s already in his lap and Rey once had sex in the back of a Mini Cooper, so she’s confident she can make this _work._ She swings her leg over his thighs, thankful that Ben is so tall, so his seat is already pushed back far enough that she doesn’t have to worry about the steering wheel pressed into her back.

Ben, for the first time since she’s met him, is not calm and collected. 

“Rey, your apartment is _right -_ “ Ben’s attempt at rationality is quickly cut short when she manages to snake her hand between them to rub the bulge in his pants.

_Holy shit._

Maybe Ben Solo’s over-confidence had some merit to it.

She kisses him again, rougher this time, in an attempt to get him to just _go with it._ Ben seems to get the idea, groaning against her mouth as his hand - his giant _fucking hand -_ comes up to tangle in her hair at the base of her neck once again.

The bottom of her dress has been pushed up due to her position, and if she leans back _just so_ , she’s nearly positive he’d see how damp she already is. His other hand grasps her leg and her skin feels hot underneath his palm. It doesn’t take long for his hand to trail along the inside of her thighs, leaving a line of goosebumps in its wake. She can't stop the gasp that escapes her.

“Fuck, you’re so _wet,_ ” he groans when his fingers brush between her folds underneath her underwear to feel the wetness there. Her hips buck against him at the contact, mind suddenly fuzzy with arousal, “I’ve barely touched you and you’re practically dripping all over my lap.”

Oh, so he has a mouth on him too.

“ _Ben,”_ she whines, wanting so desperately for him to just _touch her,_ to relieve some of the ache she feels. For someone who was so against them doing this in his car, he seemed to jump on board quick, if his blown-out pupils and wandering hands had anything to say about it.

“What do you want, Rey?” he asks, and she nearly moans at how rough his voice sounds, how _wrecked_. He pushes the gusset of her panties aside to press a finger right against her entrance, but doesn't go any further. She whines, desperately. “Gotta use your words, sweetheart.”

She wants him to do everything and anything all at once, but her brain can’t seem to focus on anything but the feeling of his fingers. “I can’t - Ben, I want -“

He’s still barely touching her, fingers gently pressing against her cunt and she’s going to go crazy if he doesn’t fuck her soon. She can’t remember the last time she was this turned on, this _horny._

Rose would be proud, she distantly thinks.

“Come on, tell me.” Ben whispers the words against her neck, pressing open mouth kisses on the skin there. The hand that was on the back of her neck moves to her chest, as he palms at her tits, rolling her nipple through the fabric of her dress. She feels his hips buck up against hers when he realizes she’s foregone a bra and Rey can't help but grinding against him as much as she can in the small space. He pulls the neckline of her dress down below her breasts and immediately sucks one nipple into his mouth. Rey groans at the heat of it, arching her back in a desperate attempt to feel _more_.

“Fuck, you taste amazing,” he breathes against her skin, quickly moving to lavish the same amount of attention on the opposite one. “Been thinking about your pretty little tits ever since yesterday.”

Normally, Rey would blanch at the implication that her breasts are little, but the way that Ben is moaning right now assures her that it is most _definitely_ a compliment. 

“E-even with the overalls?” she teases, unable to stop herself.

Ben pulls back to look at her, mouth red and eyes bright, a smirk stretched across his face. “Especially with the overalls.”

Her cunt clenches around nothing and she whimpers.

“Please,” she whispers, feeling near tears as she works herself against the tent in his pants. “ _Please,_ Ben.”

He doesn’t make her explain any further, taking her plea for what it’s worth and pressing one of his fingers into her. The stretch she feels is immediate - Rey has gotten herself off using her own hand plenty of times, but Ben’s hands are so much bigger than hers and the difference in feeling has her seeing _stars_. He barely gives her a moment to adjust before he’s working his finger deeper into her cunt, in and out, over and over.

“You’re so tight,” he grits out and Rey sighs, grinding herself down onto his hand in an attempt to get some relief on her neglected clit. Ben takes pity on her, pressing his thumb against the bundle of nerves and she practically keens at how quickly he manages to find a rhythm. “Can’t wait to feel you wrapped around my cock.”

“I want you to,” she gasps out, realizing that as good as his fingers feel, his cock would fill her up in the way she _needs,_ the way she _wants_. “So bad.”

“I just -,“ he starts, and then there’s another finger pressing in with the first, the stretch so fucking good. “Gotta make you come first, sweetheart.”

It doesn’t take much longer after that for Rey to feel the telltale signs that she’s close, and she moves her hips faster and faster, trying to reach that peak. Ben rubs her clit in just the right way and then she’s suddenly coming, arms wrapped around his shoulders as she presses her face against his neck to cry out.

“Holy shit,” she whispers, once she can think straight and she feels Ben’s chest rumble against her cheek as he laughs.

“I’ll take the compliment,” he mumbles, but she can hear the smile in his voice, and when she pulls back to draw him into a kiss, she can’t help but grin against his mouth. It doesn’t take long for the kiss to turn dirty, with Ben’s tongue licking into her mouth, and Rey is reminded of how badly she needs him to fuck her.

She quickly makes work of his pants, unbuckling his belt and sliding his zipper down, until his cock springs free against his stomach. It’s thick and long and Rey wishes that she had the chance to put it in her mouth, wonders how it would feel hitting the back of her throat. But there will be time for that later, maybe. She gives it a few experimental pumps that make Ben gasp and buck underneath her.

“You can just -“ This sort of conversation is always weird and uncomfortable, feeling too clinical for what they’re doing, but it’s a necessary one. “I have an IUD and I'm - I don't have anything.”

“Me too,” he responds before his face scrunches in embarrassment. “About the clean part, not the IUD.”

“I got it,” she assures him, raising herself up as much as she can in the cramped quarters and taking his cock in hand to hold him steady. Ben helps her along, holding aside her underwear so she can slide down his length easily, until she’s sitting flush on his lap. 

It takes a few moments for her to adjust, the stretch of him more than she’s used to. It’s been a while since she’s been with anybody besides her trusty vibrator and even before that, she can’t remember a time when she was with anyone as well-endowed as Ben is. The burn blurs on the edges of pain and pleasure, but she finds she can't get enough and he hasn't even _done_ anything.

“Fucking hell, sweetheart,” Ben groans out, forehead pressed against her collarbone. “I knew you’d feel amazing wrapped around my cock.”

“Move, Ben,” she gasps, needing to feel him, needing to have him fill her up over and over and over again.

“Anything for you, sweetheart,” he replies, sounding smug and nearly awed, and before she can reply, he pulls out of her just slightly before slamming into her again.

Rey has never felt so full in her entire life and she’s in _heaven._

She tries her best to assist, attempting to work herself on him and meet him thrust for thrust. As easy as it was to grind against his hand earlier, trying to ride his dick proves to be a difficult feat. It’s hard to move with her feet tucked on the side of Ben’s thighs and the roof gives her little way in terms of bouncing. She whines, pressing her hand against the top of the car in an attempt to get some leverage.

He seems to sense her distress, even though he seems to thoroughly be enjoying what’s happening, and immediately tries to remedy it. Ben grips her hips, fingers pressing in a way that are sure to leave bruises, as he moves her up and down on his cock, helping her along. Rey can do nothing but hold on and just let him do it, let him _use_ her. She's not sure she's ever felt so inherently desired in her entire life. 

“Can’t wait to _fill you up_ , can’t wait to come in this tight pussy.” 

Rey really shouldn’t be surprised at how much he talks while fucking her, given how much he enjoyed arguing with her the other day and how he seemed to be chatty at dinner, but it’s definitely doing it for her. She’s so _wet,_ she can feel it on the inside of her thighs as he fucks up into her, and she’s definitely leaving a mess on his fancy Tom Ford suit. 

The thrill she feels up her spine at the thought makes her moan.

“Can you touch yourself for me, sweetheart?” he grits out, hair falling in his face as he looks up at her. Rey already feels spent and she hasn’t even _came,_ but she finds herself nodding, eager to obey him. She works her hands between the two of them until she finds her clit, rubbing furiously at the little nub in a practiced way, trying to chase that release.

“Need to feel you come, please - fuck, _Rey -_ want you to come on my cock -“

When she comes, it feels like an explosion. Ben works her through it, continuing to fuck up into her through aftershocks as he praises her out loud - how _good_ she feels, how _hot_ she is, how fucking _turned on_ he is watching her come. She feels him thrust, once, twice, three more times, before he’s pressing his hips against her and coming with a choked off groan. 

Her back arches as she rides the last of her orgasm and promptly hits her head on the roof of Ben’s car.

“ _Ow,_ ” she mumbles, rubbing the spot on the back of her head that is suddenly throbbing slightly.

“Oh my - are you okay?” Ben asks, brows furrowing in concern as he looks up at her, intense orgasm suddenly forgotten at her pain.

Rey shakes her head, letting out a self-deprecating laugh. “Nothing to pull you back to earth from coming then a concussion, right?” 

Her joke, however, doesn’t seem to have the intended effect. If anything, Ben just looks even more worried. “Should I take you to a hospital?”

This time when Rey laughs, her shoulders shake and she runs her thumb along his brow in an attempt to get it to soften. She leans forward, pressing her lips gently against his mouth and he sighs. 

“I promise I am fine, I have endured worse,” she assures him when she pulls back, keeping her forehead resting against his.

“Well, this is...probably the most embarrassed I have ever been after getting a woman off.”

Rey snorts. “Don’t be, I’m the one who was insistent on doing this in the car.”

“That you were,” he replies. “You are very persistent.”

She grins, twisting her hips slowly against where he’s still pressed inside her. Ben closes his eyes, head falling back against the headset, and she giggles. “You enjoyed it.”

“Definitely, no complaints here.”

They both laugh, before Rey figures that it’s time to get off of him and probably go up to her apartment. She sits up, feeling his cock slide out of her and she instantly feels empty. She wonders how long until they can do it again, wondering how presumptuous it would be of her to drag him upstairs and keep him locked in her room.

Rose was right about her getting laid, she thinks, she definitely needed it.

She feels Ben grip her shoulder for a moment, holding her in place as his fingers find their way back to her cunt. For a moment, she wonders if he’s going to try to get her off again which she wouldn't be completely against, even though her legs feel like jelly. However, Rey watches, fascinated, as Ben quickly presses the come that leaked out of her back into her cunt.

She really shouldn’t find it as hot as she does.

Once he’s satisfied, he leans up for a kiss that Rey gladly gives and then lets her finish her trek to the other side of the car. It takes some maneuvering, but she finally finds herself back in the passenger seat, dress smoothed back down and hair a mess. She’s sure she looks like she definitely just rode a guy in the front seat of his car, but she’s been so well fucked that she really couldn’t give two shits. Rose will immediately know what happened as soon as she walks through the door and will no doubt be _delighted._

“Do you, um,” he mumbles, voice quiet and hesitant. “Would you be interested in doing this again?”

Her cheeks hurt from how wide she's smiling. “Yes, I would love that.”

Ben looks as elated as ever and Rey grins at him before leaning over the console to give him one last kiss before getting out of the car. 

She doesn’t manage to get too far, suddenly remembering something important. Quickly, she makes her way back to the Tesla and taps on the window for Ben to roll down. He does, of course, with a slightly confused look on his face.

Rey leans down, peering through the window. “Oh, Ben, before I forget -”

“Yes?” he asks. "Did you forget something?"

“Actually, yes! Sorry for calling you an idiot the other day.” And with that, she straightens up and makes her way to the entrance of her apartment building.

(There, now both she _and_ Poe will be happy.)

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
